


C happens to also be for Cheerleader

by JaineyBaby



Series: The ABC's of Dormestics [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And John is so rarely wrong, Drunk John, Eavesdropping, John said so, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Poor Mike, Sherlock is a beauty, Singing John, This is utter pants, Unilock, bad singing, except in his music choices, he knows what's up, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John went drinking with the rugby team and Mike had to bring his sad ass back home. Sherlock would have been helpful, but Mike seemed to have it under control... Sort of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	C happens to also be for Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I had a surprise! It was part two of 'C'
> 
> This actually occurred to me at 2 in the morning when I went for a burger and Cheerleader by OMI came on and I just was sitting there grinning like an idiot like "Yes..... yes, this will do nicely!"

He had felt their stumbling on the floor before he actually heard John (and who he could only guess would be) Mike Stamford making their way down the corridor to their shared dorm. But it was the singing that had pulled him fully awake. Well, he’d say singing though it was more of vague drunken shouting to a tune. Something fairly new and poppy. One of those tunes that John seemed to gravitate to when he’d had one too many. 

John had gone out with the rest of the rugby team, promising Sherlock that he wouldn’t let them drink him under a table (which from the sound of it had been about an hour and 2… no 3 drinks ago) and that he would be home at a decent hour (which had been 3 hours ago).

“SSSSSSHHHEEEEEE’SSS isszzz ALWAYS IN MAY COORNNER RIGHT… heellllooo Mike!” John stumbled as Sherlock assumed poor Mike Stamford was trying to get him propped up against the door jamb so he could unlock the room and deliver his teammate safely inside where he would no longer be his problem. 

“Jesus mate, wake the whole dorm hall why don’t you!?” Mike giggled. He had been sensible enough not to try to out-drink John Watson which made him responsible for the blonde. Inside the dorm, Sherlock rolled over, feigning sleep. This could come in use later.   
John seemed to hum a few bars up to where he knew the words again. “Oooh I THINK THAT I fOUND MYSELF A CHEERLEADER!” He giggled and the dark haired man inside the room could hear the grin in his voice when he said “Mike… It’s not a girl though, Mike!” He giggled again. "SHE IS ALWAYS RIGHT THERE WHEN I NEEEEEEEHHEEEED HER…”

“Ya don’t say, mate.” Mike seemed amused by this, but in a way that made it seem like he already knew what John was going to say next. 

“You know… it’s not a ‘she’ at all, Mike.” There was a thump and Mike seemed to still be stumbling with the keys. “It’s Shhhhhhhhh… shh you can’t tell.” Finally the key slammed home and the lock clicked open. Light from the hall flooded in and Sherlock stayed in his bed, holding perfectly still. “Cuz…. you know… he walks like a model…. he grants my wishes like a genie in a bottle….” John stopped in the door, leaning into the room. The tall man in bed could almost feel those sharp blue eyes blurred over with beer boring into the back of his skull. “Well… not that last bit. He’s kinda shit at that. But… but that’s… that’s fine. That’s just fine. Everything is just… just perfect.” He giggled again.

“Alright mate, if you say so, come on now, to bed with you. Don’t make me call Molly!” Mike whispered.

“No!” John seemed alarmed all of a sudden. “No!!! Don’t don’t call Molly. Molly doesn’t like me!” He all but whined. 

“Now, I wouldn’t say that! Why wouldn’t Molly like you, nice bloke like yourself?” He was teasing now. 

“Cuz.” And the grin was back in John’s voice. “Cuz I get to see that beauty without his shirt on all the time and she’s terribly jealous.” 

That ‘beauty’ went hot in the cheeks and it was all he could do to stifle his snicker into silence. But Mike just chuckled. “Sure ya do mate. Here, take these.” Sherlock heard a foil opening and John swallowed something and then the glass of water was taken from besides Sherlock’s bed and handed over. 

Long after Mike had managed to get John fully into bed and John and finally slipped off to a fitful drunken sleep, still humming that poppy little tune, Sherlock stared at the wall, his eyes wide and his grin even wider. This was going to be very interesting indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I suck at writing drunk people.


End file.
